


小人鱼

by Dingydong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, be, 童话风
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingydong
Summary: 海的儿砸【。





	小人鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 梗的来源是你哼的足底筋膜炎

这是一个关于人鱼的故事。  
在人类的世界里，流传着许多关于人鱼的传说。有人说人鱼会用它们的歌声引诱过路的船员，夺取他们的性命，也有人说人鱼掉下的眼泪会变成珍珠。但不管是为了寻求新奇，还是为了找寻宝藏，曾经真正见过人鱼的只有极少数人。这是因为人鱼们都生活在海底，与人类的生活隔绝。  
人鱼们的王国是由最白的细沙，最蓝的海水和形状最漂亮的海螺建成的。他们喜欢用歌声吸引鱼群们，让鱼群们陪他们一起在石林中畅游，玩耍。他们的生活如此开心，没有谁想知道海面上的世界是什么样的。在人鱼们满二十岁后，他们被允许升上海面旅行，不过很多人鱼几百年的寿命里也从来没有经历过一次。  
但小人鱼哼豆从五岁时起就一直盼望着二十岁生日的到来了。他看过一本描述海面上的世界的图册，从那以后，他就对陆上的生活十分好奇，梦想着能够亲眼看到图画上那些辉煌的宫殿，还有那些似乎拥有着两条鱼尾的人——据说人类把那叫做腿。  
终于，二十岁的生日到了，小人鱼央求他最好的朋友Milly跟他一起，但Milly却不想离开他的珊瑚丛。于是我们的小人鱼用海藻上的粘液好好整理了自己的头发后，就只身一人上了路。  
小人鱼第一次升上海面时碰到了一个阴天，海面上黑黢黢的，让他想起了钻进海底大船身上的窟窿探险的经历。天上的黑云间不时闪出些炫目的白光，还有轰隆隆的声音由远而近地传来，这些都让小人鱼感到十分新奇。  
小人鱼随着涌动的海水快活地游着泳，突然，在黑白交替的海浪之间出现了一艘船。虽然比不上小人鱼去探险的那些船大，但是它却亮着光，还有音乐声从里面传出来。它是一艘活着的船！  
小人鱼很快把自己藏在了水面下，只露出眼睛来，小心地观察着这艘船。他看见船头站着一个人影，正在对着海面出神。忽然有一道闪电从云缝间溜了出来，把海面照得亮堂堂的，也打亮了船头那人的脸。那是小人鱼见到的第一个人类，小人鱼立刻就被他给吸引住了，他有着跟人鱼不一样的深色头发和深色眼睛，穿着白色衬衫，袖管活像海鞘的触手，另外，他还有着两条笔直的腿。  
海上的风越刮越大，浪也一波比一波高，那艘船开始无助地在海浪间摇晃起来。音乐停了，灯也灭了，船舱里的人都涌上了甲板，在慌乱地尖叫，奔跑。一波巨浪打来，船立刻就被掀翻在了水里。  
小人鱼也被浪冲得退出了好远，脑袋都冒起了海星。等他清醒过来后，他马上又游了回去。他知道人类淹了水会死，死掉了就成了海底的那些骨架们，海蟹在他们身上安家，小鱼从他们眼睛里游来游去，没有了感觉也没有了思想。小人鱼讨厌死。  
小人鱼控制着他强壮的尾巴，潜下去寻找起了落水者的身影。可黑漆漆的海水早已经把人类冲去了不知哪里了，小人鱼绕着船的残骸游了一圈，什么也没看到。就在他准备浮上海面的时候，却发现海面上还有人在木板间漂浮着。他一游过去就一眼认出了那个人深色的头发和海鞘似的袖管，他虽然没有沉下去，但也因为在海水中浸泡了太久而失去了知觉。小人鱼抱起他，游向了海岸。  
等他游到岸边时，太阳已经快蹦出海平面了。他将肩膀上的人靠在了岸边一块大石头上，借着晨光，小人鱼细细打量起了他的脸。他的皮肤被水泡的十分苍白，头发像礁石一个颜色，下巴上有一圈浅浅的胡须，显得毛绒绒的，像石头表面附着的矮矮的海草。他的身体离了水一会儿就暖和了起来。小人鱼从来没有接触过暖和的身体，他所见过的东西要么是滑溜溜的，要么是黏答答的，都凉凉的，没有什么像人类一样是暖和的。小人鱼伸出了手，想要抚摸一下眼前的人，但就在他的手接触上那人皮肤的时候，躺在石头上的人动了动。小人鱼被吓了一跳，慌忙跳回了海里。  
Milly平时总是哪儿也不愿去的样子，可他却知道很多哼豆不知道的事情。他说哼豆救下的是岸上那个王国的小王子Adam，那个王国有两个王子，大王子勇敢善战，可却心胸狭窄。小王子在打仗上远不如哥哥，但却生性温柔善良，深受子民的爱戴。  
小人鱼常常想起Adam王子来，他反复把他在海上的遭遇讲给Milly和他们的好朋友小魔法师菲利普听。一直到他们都听得不耐烦了，再也不愿意跟他说话了，小人鱼只好自己默默地在心中一遍遍回忆王子的样子：他的眼睛多温暖啊，一点也不像大海的蓝，不像哼豆大部分朋友那样；他的头发多柔软啊，比哼豆见过的最柔软的海草还要柔软；他的腿，人类的腿，让哼豆感到好奇，他们是怎么用那样的两根直直的杆子撑着自己走来走去的？  
哼豆爱上了海面上的世界，他时常游上海面，游到接近海岸的地方朝岸上观察。他必须要小心谨慎，不让人类发现，所以他总是挑选黎明的时候游上去。他会冒险游到岸边的大礁石旁，偷听坐在那里的渔夫聊天，或是在风浪天里游到开阔一些的地方，把头探出海面，朝陆地上望去。从那里，他能看到教堂和米黄色的城堡塔尖。  
有一天小人鱼游到了一片他从未去过的地方，那里比其他靠海的地方都要漂亮，也十分安静，并没有吵闹的渔夫在一大早就张罗着起航，只有海浪轻轻地拍打着坐落有秩的礁石，还有远处依稀可见的一大片花在随风摆动。有人在海滩上站着，他太安静了，以至于小人鱼一开始都没有注意到他。等小人鱼藏在隐蔽处再次偷偷望出去时，他才惊喜地发现，这里站着的正是那个海鞘袖子。小人鱼压制住心中的激动，悄悄地望着他，只见他朝着海面呆看了一会儿便又转身离开了。  
从此以后，小人鱼每天早晨都会游来这里，而Adam王子每天早晨也会跑着步准时出现，朝着海面望一会儿再离开。小人鱼就躲在礁石后偷偷地看着他，他觉得这比和鱼群在一起玩耍还要有趣。  
可有一天，小人鱼躲在礁石后等了很久，Adam王子都没有出现。小人鱼一直等到了太阳挪到了正头顶上，正当他失望地以为王子再也不来了时，那个熟悉的身影却出现了。只是这次他没有像以往一样跑来，而是有些摇摇晃晃的。小人鱼看到他手里拿着一个棕色的瓶子，还在一口一口从瓶子里喝着什么。他今天朝着海面望着的时间尤其长，小人鱼说不来他是不是哭了。他听说过哭是怎么一回事，但他自己从来没有哭过。终于，等他望够了海面，那个棕色的瓶子被他扔进了海里，小人鱼在它流进湍急的浪流消失无踪之前就把它截了下来。那是个深棕色的玻璃瓶，上面凸起来的花体文字犹如海底缠在一起的植物一样拼写着几个字母：J-O-R-D-A-N.  
之后的第二天，第三天，Adam王子都没有再出现了。小人鱼只能在周围的岸边游来游去，心急如焚地渴望能探听到一丝王子的消息。终于，他从两个坐在礁石上垂钓的人那里听到了他最关心的。原来他们的老国王比起弟弟，更喜欢哥哥，这对王国的子民们来说早已不是什么秘密。随着国王逐渐年迈，哥哥已经掌握了很大的权力，但他仍然将弟弟视作对自己王位最大的威胁者。他想让弟弟与邻国的一位丧偶的公爵夫人联姻，留在邻国。  
“传言她有超过五十个情夫呢！”，其中一个渔夫说到。  
“是真的吗？那我们的Adam王子怎么会喜欢她呢？”，另一个问。  
“咳，他哪里有的选啊！那位夫人的父亲大人到处找人想把这个女儿再嫁出去呢！就像扔掉块烫手山芋一样。她家里倒是阔绰，想是给了大王子不少好处吧。啐，真是个狠心的角色！”  
“什么是联姻？”小人鱼回去后问Milly。  
“联姻就是结婚，”Milly想了想又说，“结婚就是和他爱的人在一起，直到死去。”  
小人鱼想起了那个垂钓人的话，他问道：“那和不爱的人也能结婚吗？”  
Milly想了想，“可以吧，我猜。只是你没法获得开心了。”  
小人鱼又想起了Adam王子每天望着海心事重重的样子，那应该就是不开心。他不喜欢看到Adam不开心，他决定了——他要跟王子结婚！  
“可是你是个人鱼，人类是不能和人鱼结婚的。”Milly完全不把他的话放在心上，还以为他只是在开玩笑。可小人鱼是认真的！他要变成人，而且他也刚好认识能把他变成人的朋友——小魔法师菲利普。  
菲利普是这片海里唯一的一位魔法师，没有人教过他，他的魔法都是从以前伟大的人鱼魔法师留下的书上学来的。可菲利普很擅长魔法，那些写着奇奇怪怪字体和画着怪异图片的书，除了菲利普就没人能看懂了。小人鱼见过菲利普把又长又软的海带变成了又扁又硬的贝壳，把行动迟缓的寄居蟹变成了闪电一样的剑鱼，所以他知道菲利普一定也能把他变成人的！  
菲利普听了他的话便转身钻进了他宝贵的藏书阁里，开始翻找了起来。“有了！”过了一会儿，菲利普兴奋的声音从船身上大洞里传了出来，很快，他举着一片巨大的鱼鳞游了出来，“我就记得我好像在哪里看到过！就是这本！不过……这本缺了一个角。”小人鱼这才看到，鱼鳞的右下角确实残缺了一块。“这些只讲了怎么把人鱼变成人类，没有写会有什么后果。你知道，每个魔法都是有代价的。”  
可小人鱼连他漂亮的尾巴都愿意放弃，他实在想不出来还有什么代价比这更严重了。他和菲利普一起按照那片鱼鳞上的记载，找来了海龟的唾液，鲨鱼的牙齿，鲟鱼的胡须，还有深海的紫色珊瑚，和有十三个触角的的海葵。菲利普将它们一一投入他的魔法坩埚里，又念了些咒语，熬成了一锅透明的紫色药液。  
小人鱼拿着菲利普递给他的药水，觉得自己的心脏就快要跳出来了。他真的要变成人了，他将要像王子一样，用两条腿直立着站在陆地上了，这多么神奇啊！  
小人鱼仰着头一口气喝完了瓶中的药水，然后他便感受到自己的身体开始变轻了，他感觉到自己正在向上飘，疼痛从尾巴尖开始传上来，越来越强烈，很快就变得好像有人要把他撕成两半一样。在他痛得昏过去前，他能记得的最后的画面就是菲利普不知所措地想要跟上他急速上升的身体的样子。  
小人鱼再次醒来时，头顶的太阳照得他有些睁不开眼睛，他感觉很干，皮肤被阳光照得像是要烧起来一样。他是被卫兵发现的，当他下意识地想要跳进海里去时才发现自己的尾巴已经不见了，取而代之的是两条笔直修长的人类下肢。要是在平时，小人鱼一定会高兴地在海里游大圈，但是他现在还不熟悉该怎么用这两条腿。  
“你是谁？”一个卫兵问到。  
小人鱼想了想，准备告诉他们他叫哼豆，可是他张了张嘴，却什么声音都没发出来。他又试了试，还是没有他期盼中的声音。卫兵们显然也发现了这一点，他们互相摇了摇头，便找了件衣服给小人鱼，要让他跟他们走。但当小人鱼站起来时，脚底钻心的疼痛让他差点流出眼泪来，每走一步都像踩在刀尖上一般的痛。他这才明白了菲利普说的代价，他失去了声音和尾巴，换来了人类的双腿，但是仍然要如履剑刃。可是他还是觉得只要能见到Adam王子，这些痛苦都是值得的。  
小人鱼被卫兵们领进了皇宫的一间屋子里，屋里的装饰并不富丽堂皇，甚至略显朴素。小人鱼好奇地打量着柱子上的装饰，壁灯和油画等等，直到他被出现在门口的人吸引了视线。那是小人鱼第二次近距离地看见Adam王子，他穿着带着宫廷气息的衬衫和白色长裤，栗色的头发整齐地向右边梳着，两只眼睛带着暖和的笑意看着他，嘴角也挂着温柔的笑容。小人鱼感觉自己刚刚一直难解的口渴一下好了很多。Adam对小人鱼说了声“你好”，他的声音像偶尔经过海洋的暖流划过脸上一样，让小人鱼陶醉。  
“他好像不会说话，”旁边的卫兵插了进来，又递给了Adam一个东西，“这是在他旁边发现的。”  
小人鱼这才看到那正是他从Adam那里拿到的玻璃瓶，他用这个瓶子装了菲利普的药水，这瓶子一定是跟他一起被冲上了海滩。Adam惊喜地从卫兵那里拿回瓶子，细细端详了一下瓶子和小人鱼。“你是从哪里拿到这个瓶子的？”小人鱼希望自己能告诉Adam，但是他却什么也说不出来。“这是我最喜欢的酒了。”接着他意识到了小人鱼没法说话，又抱歉地朝他笑了笑。“你有地方去吗？”小人鱼摇了摇头。“那你叫什么？”小人鱼又摇了摇头。就这样，Adam王子用他最喜欢的酒给小人鱼命了名，并邀请他留在了皇宫里。  
之后的每天，小人鱼都会陪着Adam王子在皇宫后面直通海边的小径上跑步。那是Adam王子最喜欢的运动，可对于小人鱼来说却如同在火上跳舞一般煎熬，但他都会忍着不让Adam王子看出他的痛苦来。Adam常在跑完步后跟他一起坐在沙滩上，给他讲很多故事，每当这时小人鱼就静静地看着他，默默地听着。有一次Adam王子有些不好意思地向他承认，自己总会觉得在海里有人看着他。  
“你肯定觉得我很奇怪，”Adam王子说，“但你总会让我想起这件事来。”  
小人鱼想要告诉他那不是他的幻觉，可是却只能朝Adam王子笑笑。  
小人鱼和王子很快就成了最好的朋友，他们形影不离，去哪里都要在一起。夏天里天气炎热，小人鱼身上又总是冰冰凉凉的，王子就去哪儿都喜欢待在小人鱼的旁边。王子向来对所有人都很温柔，脸上永远都带着微笑，可皇宫里的侍卫们都说，他们从没见过王子像现在一样开心过。但Adam也有不开心的时候。有一天，几个穿着厚重盔甲的侍卫来找Adam，说要他的哥哥要召见他。当Adam回来时，他的情绪非常低落。  
“你知道我为什么喜欢跑步吗？”，Adam问他，“因为在跑步的时候，我可以什么都不想，可以忘掉很多烦心事。”听他这么说，小人鱼立即想到了游泳。游泳的时候，他的耳朵里听不到其他的声音，他的眼前没有其他的颜色，他的嘴巴发不出什么声音，正好什么也不能想。  
等小人鱼抓着Adam的手跑到皇宫的泳池边上时，Adam才向他透露，自从上次掉入海里后他就对水产生了恐惧，单是想想身处水里就会让他记起那时那冰冷又绝望的感觉。他还记得咸涩的海水灌进肺里，他听不见声音，也喊不出来，整个人都好像掉进了刺骨的冰窟里。  
小人鱼只好放开他，自己跳进了水里。

Adam从来没见过游泳游得这么好的人。他一跳进泳池里，就好像是鱼进了水一样，充满了活力。Jordan快活地游了几圈后，从水里又朝他伸出手来，闪着光的蓝眼睛好像在说“只要有我在，你就不会有事”。Adam早就对Jordan生出了信任来，这个不会说话的男孩总是轻轻地走在他旁边，无论他说什么都会微笑着看着他，似乎对他有无限的耐心一般，让他觉得被关心和爱护着。尽管身为王子，但这对他来说却不是什么常事。自从母亲去世后，他的父亲和哥哥就对他冷眼相待。不管他怎么低调行事，他的父亲和哥哥还是想要早些摆脱他。有Jordan在身边让他感觉放松了许多，在朝上度过了小心翼翼的几个钟头后，回到Jordan身边他就能松懈下来。在思考过后，他把手交到了Jordan的手心里。  
Jordan牵着他从浅水区走向了深水区，他感觉自己对水的恐惧慢慢消退了，接着Jordan又带着他把脑袋沉下了水面。在清澈透明的水里，Jordan的蓝眼睛显得更加透亮。Adam的耳朵听不到其他的声音，眼前的世界也只有蓝的透明的Jordan的眼睛，他忘记了所有的烦心事。

每当天晚下来的时候，小人鱼就会偷偷沿着花园的小径跑到海滩边，把脚泡进冰凉的水里，这样才能缓解他的疼痛。这一天，就在好奇的海水轮换着亲吻着他的双脚时，从海面上探出了Phillip和Milly的脑袋来。小人鱼看到他们惊喜极了，可Phillip和Milly的脸上却充满了思虑。  
“Hendo，我们找到了那本书剩下的部分。书上说这个魔法只能维持六个月的时间，如果六个月后你还是无法和你爱的人类结合的话，你就会变成泡沫！”Phillip担心地说。  
“算一算吧，那也就是大海再涨起来退下去八十次的时间啦！”Milly说，“他要爱上你了吗？”  
小人鱼想了想，遗憾地摇了摇头。Adam王子还是要娶那位据说风情万种的夫人。  
“你得快一点啦！”Milly语重心长地说，“你可不想被变成泡沫。成为泡沫后，你就什么也看不到，听不到，感受不到啦。大海，鱼，太阳，他们见了你都会像没看到一样，礁石，风，沙，他们撞上你也像什么都没发生过。你可不想被变成泡沫的。”  
成为泡沫让小人鱼害怕，可是他要怎么才能让Adam王子爱上自己呢？他怎么才能让Adam王子鼓起勇气，推掉原本的婚约，与自己在一起呢？  
时间一天天离Adam王子和那位夫人的订婚日越来越近，Adam的笑容也变得越来越少见了。在订婚的那天，国王为他们举办了一场盛大的聚会。晚宴结束后，Adam就不见了。小人鱼跑遍了整个后花园，又找遍了他的寝宫，最后在他们平时坐着聊天的海边找到了Adam。这是一个晴朗的夜晚，月光像马脖子上拴着的铃铛响在空荡的街上一样，叮叮铃铃地洒遍了整个海面。  
“我多想离开这里啊！”Adam王子望着远方叹息着，“可我生在父亲和哥哥的呼喝之下，从来不敢对他们的命令说不。伴随着绝对权威和恐惧长大的人，哪里来的爱情和自由可言呢？”  
小人鱼想起自己来了，人鱼们生下来便要自己生活，他们是由大海抚养长大的，但他们的生活里不缺少爱和自由，所以他只能尽力去理解Adam王子。  
“唉，我那富贵的未婚妻呀，当我的酒敬向她时，她的眼睛却是看着别的男人的。当我的手伸出去邀请她跳舞时，她却更情愿留在餐桌旁。当我的嘴巴终于能战胜自己，向她吐露称赞的话语时，她只顾与她那尊贵的父亲商议如何减少给我的分封。”Adam王子又叹了口气，“只希望她在婚后能证明她还是个多少有些可爱的人吧。”  
小人鱼多么希望能分担Adam王子的烦恼，甚至让这些烦恼消失啊，可他却只是个说不出话的哑巴。  
“你知道吗，自从我掉进海里被救后，我总觉得我跟海有着某种联系。”Adam又说，轻得像水流拂过海底细沙的声音，“好像……有人在那里等着我，也许就是救了我的人。他会是在船上谋生的人吗？”  
小人鱼坐在Adam王子身边，他的脚疼得像要流出血来，他好想把脚泡进眼前冰凉的海水里缓解这疼痛。他怎样才能知道呢？小人鱼心酸地想，那个人就是我呀。可我已经丢掉了大海了，我还丢掉了尾巴和声音，他什么时候才能明白我的爱呢？  
看着眼前舒缓的大海，小人鱼决定带着Adam王子再去游一次泳。

Adam王子不再害怕游泳了，水能暂时冲走他的愁绪，可他还没有私自在海里游过泳。海水抱着他的小腿，温顺得像母亲曾经豢养的那条西施犬，一点也没有他记忆里那狂暴的样子。  
他转过头去找Jordan，却被眼前的一幕惊呆了。Jordan已经脱光了所有衣服，他赤条条地站在海里，沐浴在月光之下，美得不像个人类。他一头扎进水里，再探出头来时已经在离Adam好几米远的深水里了。他在水里游得那么自由，像是天空里的鸟，像水里的鱼，像个回家的孩子。  
Adam学着Jordan的样子，脱下了所有的衣服扔在岸上，然后扑进了海水里。他的样子要是给他的老师看到了，一定会抓他去教育皇家礼仪，但咸咸的海水很快让他忘记了岸上的一切。  
他和Jordan一边追逐一边玩闹，不知不觉游到了海洋的深处。四周望去都看不到陆地，天地间只有一轮月亮，一波墨黑的水，和他们两个人。  
Jordan又一次潜了下去，但却很久都没有浮上来。Adam惊慌地四下寻找了起来，可无际的海水在他看来往哪个方向都没有尽头，他简直感到比自己溺水时还要紧张害怕。这时Jordan的脑袋在他面前冒了出来，还在朝他得意地笑着。就在Adam要生气时，他意识到Jordan与他的距离是多么的近，Jordan的手搭在他的腰上，像被风吹起来的白纱窗帘。他能感觉到自己的心如同凌晨醒来的小鸟一般雀跃了起来。背后的海浪在推着他，耳边的风声也在呼呼地唱着歌，于是他闭上眼睛吻了上去。

这是小人鱼第一次接吻，他立刻就喜欢上了接吻。他觉得奇怪，为什么那些人类的书籍里从来没有记载过这个美好的动作，可是话说回来，小人鱼猜，自然的美好总是难以描述的，像是海洋里随四季变换的洋流，像是东升西落的太阳，像是金枪鱼闪着磷光的鱼鳞。  
这个吻没有持续太久，因为Adam王子推开了他。在小人鱼询问的眼神里，Adam王子却解释不出所以然，只顾着道歉，然后便狼狈地游回了岸上。  
Milly在Adam离开后游了过来，他是小人鱼的朋友里最爱板着脸的人，可这些日子里，他的脸上总是带着忧心的表情。  
“算一算吧，”他说，“也就是大海涨起来再落下去三十次的时间啦。”  
自那以后，Adam王子就总是躲着小人鱼，就连晨跑也停下了。离最后的期限越来越近，可他却还是没能让王子爱上自己，小人鱼越来越担心会变成泡沫。他有些后悔了，他想念他的尾巴，想念各种各样的鱼，想念沉船里有趣的宝藏，最重要的是，他想念他的朋友们了。  
就这样，转眼就到了Adam王子大婚的日子。小人鱼终于在仪式上见到了Adam王子，他虽然留着精心修剪的胡须，可看起来却十分憔悴。晚宴结束后，王子和那位夫人在大家的祝福声中回到了寝宫。小人鱼只好只身一人来到了海边，海上刮着大风，狂暴的海浪一波接着一波向岸边涌来，海风像刚从冰窟中逃出来一样地想要冰冻岸上的一切。就连他们都知道小人鱼多么不想变成什么也听不到，什么也看不到的泡沫，而那个日子就在明天了。  
在汹涌的海浪间，Milly和Phillip的身影浮现了出来。  
“我找到了另一本魔法书，上面记载了一个从人变回人鱼的方法。”Phillip在海浪声中奋力地说。他的话让小人鱼燃起了希望，噢，为了变回自己的鱼尾，他愿意付出所有。  
“你只需要杀了你爱的人类，你的两条人类的腿就会合在一起，重新变回强壮的鱼尾了！”Phillip说。  
小人鱼没想到是这个方法，如果杀了Adam王子他就能返回家里……不，他怎么能杀掉Adam呢？那是他绝对做不成的。  
“今晚就是他的婚礼，要是还不动手的话，等到明天早上第一道阳光撒在你身上时，你就会变成泡沫了！”  
可小人鱼已经下定决心了，要他看着Adam王子的生命从他自己手中流走，那么他倒宁愿变成什么也看不到什么也听不到的泡沫。小人鱼转身这就要离开这里，却又被Milly的声音给叫住了。  
“还有一个方法！”Milly从Phillip身后游到了小人鱼跟前，“书上说，只要你能捕捉到你爱的人类的灵魂，魔法就会失效。”  
Milly递给了他一颗洁白的尖牙，后部还有用珊瑚和贝壳打磨成的手柄。  
“用鲸鱼刚刚掉下的最尖的牙刺进他的胸口，再把流出的血装进小瓶子里。那就是他的灵魂。”  
小人鱼握着鲸鱼牙齿做成的匕首，用眼睛向Milly和Phillip询问着，这会不会对Adam王子造成伤害？Phillip不愿意回答他，Milly向他保证：“失去一点点灵魂不会伤害到人类的。许许多多没有灵魂的人不也好好地活着吗？”  
这倒是真的，小人鱼听Adam王子讲过，说这世上有许多人活着却没有灵魂。  
他带着匕首回到了皇宫，Adam王子的寝宫此时只亮着一盏昏黄的油灯。小人鱼踩着轻盈的脚步推开了房门，来到了Adam王子的床榻前。床上的两人都已睡着了，丰满的新娘把头紧紧地靠在Adam王子的胳膊上，她如同海带一样弯曲着的头发铺满了整个枕头，甚至有几缕还铺到了Adam的脸上。  
Adam王子正睡得很安宁，他的衬衣两襟大开着，大片的胸口在昏暗的光线下一起一伏。小人鱼走到他身旁，拿起匕首来放在他胸口上方一点的地方，轻轻扎了下去。  
只要一点点就好了，只要能让我变回鱼尾就好了，小人鱼这么想。可鲸鱼的牙齿锋利无比，即使小人鱼没使什么劲，它尖利的头部便轻松地钻进了Adam王子的肉体。  
“啊！”Adam王子尖叫着坐了起来，他的胸口涌出了鲜红的血液，染红了整个床。旁边的新娘被惊醒后也开始尖叫了起来，叫声引来了宫里的侍卫，很快寝宫里便被火把照得像白天一样光明了。  
Adam王子没了声音，直直倒了下去。借着火把的照明，小人鱼才看清那张苍白的脸不属于Adam王子，而像是他在晚宴上见到的某个人。小人鱼终于明白发生了什么，Milly为了不让他变成泡沫才骗他这样做的，却阴错阳差害死了另一个无辜的人。想到他差点就杀死了Adam王子，小人鱼吓出了一身冷汗。  
反应过来的新娘惊恐地大叫着，指挥侍卫们擒住刺客，小人鱼只能逃跑了。他躲避着侍卫的搜查，在大理石柱边或灌木丛里隐藏着自己的身影。他的脚比平时更痛了，像是鱼尾第一次变成人的双腿时一样痛。宫外的天空渐渐泛出了白色，小人鱼想，他是不是要变成泡沫了？  
小人鱼小心翼翼地躲着侍卫们的目光，逃到了海岸边。这是个涨潮的日子，海水没过了平日里显眼的礁石，呼唤着小人鱼回家。  
小人鱼跳入了海水里，他立刻感觉到自己的双腿开始合并成了一条美丽灵活的鱼尾，疼痛不见了，他又可以重新在大海里自由地游动了。他的身体变得越来越轻，越来越轻。这就是变成泡沫的感觉吗？小人鱼想。他把脑袋升上海面，看到太阳就快要升上来了，从云朵漂浮的样子来看，今天会是个好天气。  
就在小人鱼静静地等待着第一道阳光落在他的身上时，Adam王子呼唤他的声音从岸上传了过来。他还穿着婚礼上的礼服，金色的丝线秀在红色的臂章上，点缀在顺滑的黑色缎面外套上，还有笔挺的白色长裤和一尘不染的长筒皮靴。但他没有在意自己一丝不苟的着装，毫不犹豫地跳进海里朝小人鱼游了过来。  
“他们说你要刺杀我，”Adam王子说，“可我一点也不相信。”  
“不！我是永远也不会伤害你的。”小人鱼张开嘴巴，声音跑了出来。  
“你可以说话了！”Adam王子又注意到了他漂亮的尾巴，他的眼睛立刻张大了，“从海里救我上来的就是你！”  
他终于能和Adam讲话了，终于可以把他的心事全都告诉给Adam听了，小人鱼真高兴啊。只是时间太迟了，小人鱼能感觉到自己的手臂正在变得透明。Adam王子也注意到了他的变化。  
“维持我人形的魔法时间到了，当第一束阳光落在我的身上，我就会变成泡沫，”小人鱼说，“那时我就什么也看不到，什么也听不到，也没法陪在你的身边了。”  
Adam王子的眼睛里涌出了泪珠，它们一颗颗地砸在海面上，立刻就被海水吞掉了。Adam王子又吻了小人鱼，他的嘴巴像海水一样冰冷。小人鱼感到自己的尾巴也开始变得透明了。  
“带上我一起吧！”Adam王子恳求着，“让我和你一起游向海洋的深处，再也不回来了！”  
“那怎么行？人类要怎么在水里呼吸呢？”小人鱼问，他感到自己的腰也变得透明了。  
“是的，人类活着就没法在水中呼吸，活着没法做的事情太多了。”  
“可死亡多可怕呀，死了就没有感觉也没有思想了。”他感到自己的胸口也变得透明了。  
“如果死亡可以给我爱情与自由，”Adam王子微笑着在小人鱼的唇上吻了一下，“那就让死亡拥抱我吧。”  
小人鱼知道他没法阻止Adam王子了，于是他们一起朝着远方被染红的云霞游了过去。  
这一天的天气确实很好。就在第一束阳光刺透白云时，钟楼上传来了袅袅的钟声。一切都都没来得及苏醒时，远处的公鸡就已发出了警醒的啼鸣。早起的几个渔民们经历了他们这一生都没经历过的奇怪事情，当他们把这件事讲给自己的后代听时，他们的后代从来也不完全相信他们。他们说，现在被埋在皇家陵园角落的那位小王子，他的尸体不是被别人发现的，正是他们。当他们发现他的尸体时，那可真是太奇怪了，大海的波浪托举着他，他看起来平静而满足，就像是睡着了。最奇怪的是，小王子的身体周围被一个巨大的气泡环绕着，那是他们所见过的最大最晶莹的气泡。这个故事还有更离奇的版本，因为这其中有几位渔民还说，当他们发现小王子的尸体时，在他的旁边还有几颗洁白饱满的珍珠。


End file.
